Tire
by miss titcha
Summary: [tokio Hotel] non non, aucune alusion perverse, cette fic est très sérieuse. la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid il parait...


**Auteur** : Miss titcha

**Titre** : Tire

**Disclaimer** : Je vous assure que si TH était à moi yaurait des choses qui cahngerait !! . 

**Note** : Ben voilà, j'ai réussit à écrir cette OS malgrès mon job d'été qui ne nique les yeux (j'ai du baisser la luminosité de l'écran à fond…) alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !!

**Note2** : désolé pour ceux qui attendent la suite de « Bonyour », faut que je la tappe mais là j'ai pas trop le courage…

**OoOoO**

D'une main distraite, Sandy clipait mécaniquement les couvercles sur les barquettes de fruits qui passait devant elle. Le rythme du tapis roulant c'était encré dans ses gestes et elle les faisait sans même s'en rendre compte.

Un mois, un mois à faire ce putain de boulot à la con. Mais ça en valait la peine, elle le savait. Et le texto qu'elle lisait discrètement le lui rappelais clairement.

Trop pressé d'ê ce weekend !! Je réalise tjrs pas !! ON VA LES VOIRE !! Je pass te prendre à 21h ms je t'appelrai ce soir. Bizz

**De : Tite puce**

**Le 23 août A 17h48**

23…Ca voulait dire plus que 3 jour avant de partir. 3 jours à tenir pour réaliser leur rêve. Un rêve qui leur a parut si longtemps inaccessible…

Qui a dit que l'espoir fait vivre ? Et que celui qui ne tente rien n'à rien ?

C'était presque à en pardonner ses parents de divorcer : ils peuvent faire des rencontres…intéressantes.

**OoOoO**

La voiture se gara sur le parking qui commençait à se vider vu l'heure avancée de la nuit. La conductrice, une jeune fille d'à peine 19 ans, se frottait les yeux avec un apparente envie de dormir ce que sa passagère n'avait pas hésiter à faire pendant la plus grande partie du trajet.

-- J't'en foutrais moi des boulot d'été !!

Elle la secoua un peu, se qui lui valut un grognement pas très digne d'une fille…ni même d'un homme d'ailleurs…

-- Aller réveil toi, on est arriver, reprit Ina.

-- Hn…

-- M'en fou j'irai toute seule.

-- Ca va. Deux minutes.

-- Bouge toi Sandy !!

-- M'appel pas comme ça, bougonna l'intéressée.

-- Alors bouge toi, _Andy_.

Sa meilleure amie était décidément toujours très agréable au réveil. Et pas qu'à cause du prénom barbiesque que ses parents lui avaient donner !

Ina finissait son café quand la châtaine sortie enfin de la voiture avec une mine un peu plus fraîche.

-- C'est bon ?

-- On est parti, s'exclama la jeune fille.

-- Ben tu t 'es vite réveillée, rie son amie.

-- Ca doit être la superbe odeur de coloration qui rode dans ta bagnole qui m'a aidé.

-- C'est qui qu'à voulu que j'me teigne avant de partie ?

-- J'avais pas dit juste avant !

-- Tant pis, sourit Ina.

-- N'empêche ça te va mieux les reflets violet.

-- Attend j'ai de la classe moi.

-- Je ne me sens pas du tout visée !!

Elles se chamaillèrent tout en marchant vers l'entrée de service d'un grand hôtel mais au fond elles commençaient sérieusement à stresser.

-- T'es sûre que ton beau père…commença Sandy…heu pardon, Andy alors qu'elles atteignaient la porte.

-- Ouiiii !

-- T'existes pas ! Je posais juste la question.

-- Pour la millième fois…

-- Ben il est juste assistant s'un des producteurs alors voilà quoi.

-- Andy, c'est bon j'te dit.

-- Je stress là mais méchant…

--…Moi aussi…

-- Ina ?

La porte venait de s'ouvrir sur un homme, brun, la quarantaine, un sourire jovial accroché au visage.

-- Entrez les filles, ils sont là.

Les deux amies se regardèrent un instant, inspirèrent un bon coup et entrèrent…

**OoOoO**

Bill n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller affronter les fans qu s'étaient massées devant l'hôtel en les attendant. Il voulait juste aller se coucher et dormir de tout son soul.

Oh et puis il y avait les deux filles aussi. Il les avait oubliées celles là…Pfff…

La voiture s'arrêta et Saki le fit traverser la foule aussi rapidement que possible. Il se demanda un instant si on voyait tan que ça qu'il n'avait pas le courage de signer des autographes mais les trois autres membres du groupe subirent le même traitement.

-- Saki, demanda son frère, on pourrait savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?

-- Ca.

D'un coup de tête, il désigna un vielle Wolsvagen sur laquelle était callé un quadragénaire à l'air pas très commode. Les jumeaux réagirent au quart de tour et d'une même voix s'enquirent ;

-- Mais il est pas sensé moisir en tôle c'ui-là ?!!

**OoOoO**

Alors que Sandy c'est embarquée dans un débat passionner avec Gustav sur les meilleures chansons de quelques groupes de hard rock comme s'il s'agissait d'un vieux copain qu'elle croisait au détour d'un couloir de lycée, Ina a bien du mal à répondre aux questions que lui pose celui qui hante ses rêve depuis presque deux ans…

Bill somnole sur sa chaise, remerciant silencieusement les demoiselles de bien vouloir le laisser tranquille, même s'il a remarqué le regard déçu de la plus jeune, et il évite soigneusement les coups d'œil réprobateur du bassiste.

Une heure passe et puis il faut prendre congé. Quelques autographes, une poignée de main sincère mais ensommeillée et un souvenir indélébile pour les petites Hanovriennes.

Tout le monde à remarquer le chuchotement de Tom dans l'oreille d'une d'entre elle mais personne ne dit rien.

Plus tard, alors qu'elle se retrouver seule sur le parking, Sandy regarde la lumière à une fenêtre s'éteindre.

-- Fait attention tite puce, et toi là bas, asseye d'avoir du tact, c'est moi qui vais ramasser les morceaux demain, soupira-t-elle.

Elle c'était cru un instant jalouse mais vu l'attention que lui avait porter un certain brun ça ne devait pas être la cas. Bah, il l'avait dit lui-même, ce ne sont pas des mecs parfaits…Et ça ne l'empêcherai sûrement pas de recommencer à fantasmer sur son beau chanteur.

-- Profite, lança-t-elle finalement en posant la main sur la poignée de la voiture. Merde, les clés…

**OoOoO**

Parfait, l'autre à du rester à l'intérieur. C'est le moment. Il fallait savoir garder un secret…

Il suffit d'attendre qu'elle s'endorme…

**OoOoO**

La démarche raide, les yeux dilatés et rougit, les joues encore marquées par les larmes et sa main droite crispée dans une poche de sa veste, Sandy pénétra dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Il était 13h et son amie venait de lui envoyer un message pour lui dire qu'elle descendait.

Elle avait due faire du zèle pour pouvoir entrer et ça avait été d'autant plus difficile avec ce poids contre son ventre et le nœud qui lui broyait l'estomac..

_**Avance.**_

Elle remarqua à peine le signe de la main de Gustav qui discutait dans le coin restaurant. Son attention était fixée sur le couple qui sortait de l'ascenseur et sur…

-- Andy ?! Ca va ?

Passant devant le guitariste, Ina s'avança vers sa cadette qui semblait bouleversée.

-- Hum…

-- Andy… ?

-- Bah j'ai passée la nuit dehors mais bon. Tu veux bien m'attendre à la voiture ?

Elle avait pris un air enjouer mais ses yeux avaient une expression indéchiffrable. Ina voulu en savoir plus mais la châtaine l'envoya presque violement promener.

-- DEHORS !!

Quelque chose n'allait pas…

_**Tu n'as pas à parler.**_

Oui, vraiment, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Même une nuit à la belle étoile ne l'aurait pas rendu aussi crispée. Et pourquoi sursautait-elle ?

-- S'il te plaît Ina…

_**Braque !**_

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de la jeune fille alors qu'elle suivait du regard sa meilleure amie la dépassée. Elle n'aurait jamais le courage…

_**Braque !**_

-- Heu…T'es sur que ça va ?

Sandy leva la tête et se laissa aller dans les yeux noisette qui la fixaient. De si jolis yeux…Elle ne pourrait jamais…Mais si elle ne le faisait pas…

-- Pardon…

_**BRAQUE !**_

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure qui rendit le garçon un peu plus perplexe. Et puis il vit le canon de l'arme se diriger vers lui.

-- Que ?!

-- Pardon.

_**Tire.**_

-- Pardon, sanglotait l'adolescente en proie à de violent tressaut.

Tom resta figée sous la surprise. Qu'est ce que cette fille faisait avec un pétoire pointée sur sa poitrine ?! Et pourquoi était-elle dans cet état ? Ca n'avait pas de sens !! On ne tente pas de tuer quelqu'un en pleurant ainsi !

-- Andy qu'est ce que tu fait ?!! S'écria Ina qu'avait rejoint le batteur.

-- S'il vous plaît…partez tous…Par pitié…

Ses épaules étaient secouées de spasmes et sa voix traduisait une panique viscérale. Quel genre de folie lui passait-il par la tête ?

_**Tire.**_

**OoOoO**

Il tenta pour la troisième fois de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux noirs mais rien n'y faisait ; il avait la tête ailleurs. A vrai dire il avait passé une sale nuit à essayer de comprendre pourquoi ce type était venu les retrouver. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à croire à un coup du hasard mais alors pourquoi ?

A peu près satisfait, il prit le chemin de l'ascenseur pour aller manger un morceau. Et parler avec son frère aussi, cette histoire le tracassait.

Le sol s'ébranla quand il atteignit le rez-de-chaussée et les portes s'ouvrir avec un chuintement…Et se refermèrent, aussi vite.

**OoOoO**

Gustav regardait la scène complètement sonnée. Cette fille avec qui il avait discuté la veille avait-elle vraiment l'intention de tirer sur Tom ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre.

Son regard fut attiré par les portes de l'ascenseur qui venaient de s'ouvrir sur un Bill à moitié réveiller. Leurs yeux se croisèrent juste avant que les portes se referment, traduisant la même panique.

Faites qu'il trouve vite Saki pensa le batteur en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille –Ina si ses souvenirs étaient bons- qui tremblait à côté de lui.

Elle sursauta, se tourna vers lui et déglutie difficilement avant de reporter son attention sur son amie.

_**Tire ou j'appuie.**_

-- Non, chuchota Sandy entre deux sanglots, s'il vous plait…Je peux pas…Je…

Ca ne servait à rien de supplier, elle le savait mais comment pourrait-elle appuyer sur cette détente et tuer quelqu'un ? Pourtant elle n'avait pas le choix…Ca serait pire sinon…Elle aurait mieux fait de rester devant son tapis roulant, de laisser Tokio Hotel à l'état de rêve.

Ne jamais venir ici…

Ne pas avoir à supporter la voix et ce regard perdu qui ressemblait tant à celui qu'elle idolâtrait…

Elle ne pourrait jamais…

Même si elle n'avait pas le choix…

_**Un.**_

-- Pardon, sanglota-t-elle en relevant l'arme et la serrant de ses mains tremblantes.

-- Ecoute, ne fait pas ça, tenta le blond. On peut discuter. Ya toujours une meilleure solution, non ?

Gagner du temps, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

En espérant que quelqu'un arrive à temps. Un gars de la sécu il entendait, pas la peine de faire plus de victimes.

-- Je..peux pas…

_**Deux.**_

Les sanglots redoublèrent. Personne n'osait bouger de peur de déclancher l'irréparable.

Tom était paralysé par la peur. Il n'avait même plus la force de parler. Il aurait pu assommer cette gamine qu'il dépassait de quinze bons centimètres, la mettre hors d'état de nuire mais ces élans chevaleresques avaient été tués dans l'œuf par l'éclat morbide du gros calibre.

Il vit avec horreur les doigts se resserrer sur la crosse du revolver. Il allait mourir.

-- Pitié…

_**Tr…**_

Le coup de feu retentit. Résonnant et porteur de mort. Un corps s'écroula au sol.

Un bruit de métal qui percute le parquet, dans un cri de désespoir Sandy se laisse tomber à genoux, attendant la sentence…

Mais rien ne vient. Le silence s'étire autour d'eux.

Elle ouvre les yeux qu'elle avait fermés, regarde ses mains. Pourquoi ça n'a pas explosé ?

-- Ca va ?

Il avait dit qu'il ferait tout sauter si elle ne…

-- Est-ce…Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle relève la tête et fixe un instant le garçon qui s'est accroupi près d'elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant et murmurant d'innombrables pardons.

Ce garçon…

Que c'est-il passé ??

-- Ca va aller, c'est fini.

-- Tooomm !!

Quelqu'un se précipite dans sa direction mais elle à la tête qui tourne, elle sombre douloureusement dans l'inconscience.

**OoOoO**

Bill sert son frère contre son cœur aussi fort qu'il peut. Jamais il n'a eu aussi peur de sa vie. Et cette sensation de vide qui s'était emparé de lui…

Il berce doucement le guitariste, se calmant par la même occasion et des bras vienne enserrer sa taille.

-- J'ai jamais eu aussi peur Bill…

-- Moi non plus. Mais t'es en vie, c'est ce qui compte.

-- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé, demande-t-il en se détachant un peu de son jumeaux.

-- Je suis allé chercher Saki mais j'arrivais pas à le trouver. Il était sur le parking en train de surveiller…tu sais qui.

-- Et le coup de feu ?

-- Dès que je lui ai dit qu'une fille essayait de te tirer dessus il a foncé vers lui. J'ai pas tout bien suivit mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est que maintenant il reviendra plus nous pourrir la vie.

-- Hum…Va falloir qu'on m'explique quand même.

-- On lui demandera à elle.

Le brun regardant l'adolescente évanouie et essaya de chasser ce sentiment de haine qui l'envahissait. Oui, elle allait leur expliquer pourquoi elle avait voulut tuer sa moitié.

**OoOoO**

Assise sur une chaise, à peine remise, Sandy essayer de comprendre ce que lui disait le policier qui lui faisait face.

Ses yeux lui faisaient mal d'avoir trop pleurer et elle sentait encore le froid meurtrier du métal contre ses paumes, même si le poids sur son ventre avait disparu.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et puis un visage qui lui semblait familier entra dans son champ de vision.

-- Bien, commença l'homme en s'asseyant en face d'elle, étant donné que je sis chargé de la sécurité des membres du groupe, je suis chargé de vous interroger sur les événements de ce matin.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, misérable.

-- Vous désirez qu'un agent reste ici, appeler un avocat ?

Elle secoua la tête de gauche droite cette fois. A quoi bon ?

-- Vous êtes sûre ? C'est votre droit et…

Le regard qu'elle lui lança était si las qu'il ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle voulait en finir vite, aller dormir et oublier cette horrible nuit.

-- bon et bien…Racontez moi.

-- Je n'ai jamais voulu tuer personne, murmura-t-elle.

-- Je suis là pour comprendre ce qu'il c'est passé. Je me doute que vous n'avez pas fait ça par plaisir.

Elle inspira longuement, puisant dans les quelques force qu'il lui restait pour trouver un peu de courage, regarda une dernière fois ses mains et commença son récit d'une voix sourde :

-- Hier soir quand j'ai quitté l'hôtel pour rejoindre la voiture je me suis rendue compte que je…j'avais oublier les clés. Alors j'ai voulu y retourner en espérant qu'Ina serait…Et…Il…Il c'est approcher de moi…Il avait des yeux…terrifiants…

_**Mademoiselle ?**_

--Après je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il c'est passé. Les images sont floues…Je devais être droguée ou…assommée je ne sais pas…Je me suis réveillée ce matin…dans sa voiture. Il avait un rictus accroché aux lèvres et un regard mauvais…

_**Bien dormi ?**_

--J'ai cru que c'était…un violeur ou quelque chose du genre mais…il m'a tendu une arme…

_**Ecoute moi bien. Il y a quelqu'un dans cet hôtel qui doit mourir. Soit tu lui mets une balle entre les deux yeux, soit je fais tout sauter.**_

-- Tout sauter, demanda l'homme pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

-- Il avait mit une bombe…sur moi…Si je ne tuais pas…Tom, il ferait exploser le hall de l'hôtel. Je…

Réfléchit bien, un mort ou une dizaine si ce n'est plus…

--Je voulais pas mais je…

Les larmes se remirent à arpenter ses joues et elle serra les dents pour ne pas sangloter.

-- Il vous à forcer à entrer et a aller assassiner Mr Kaulitz, reprit l'homme.

Assassiner…Elle avait faillit…

-- O-oui…Mais j'ai pas pu. Je pouvais pas…

-- Et l'oreillette ? C'était pour vous donner les ordres ?

-- hum…Surtout pour me menacer. Me rappeler que…

Sa gorge se serra à nouveau, elle n'arrivait plus parler. Un sentiment amer l'envahissait mais elle n'aurait su lui donner un nom.

-- Je comprend pas, reprit-elle au bout d'un long silence. Je n'ai pas tiré, il aurait due…Pourquoi…pourquoi ça n'a pas explosé ? Et c'était quoi le coup de feu ?

-- Ne vous en faite pas mademoiselle, votre agresseur est hors d'état de nuire.

-- vous l'avez…tué ?

-- Ce n'est pas votre problème Sandy.

Elle grimaça à l'entente de son prénom et attendit qu'il reprenne la parole.

-- Bien, si nous résumons : vous vous faite kidnapper par un individu qui vous menace de faire exploser un hôtel si vous ne tuez pas Mr Kaulitz.

-- Hum…

-- Vous avez fait preuve de beaucoup de courage Sandy.

-- De courage, railla-t-elle. J'ai faillit faire sauter le hall à cause de…

-- Il n'y avait pas de bombe, la coupa-t-il.

-- Pas..pas de…

Mon dieu… ! Et si elle avait réellement tirer ? Pour rien…Mon dieu…

-- Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir. Tout le monde est sain et sauf, enfin presque.

Elle ne se remettrait sans doute jamais de cette..expérience…

-- Qui…qui s'était… ? Pourquoi il en voulait à T-Tom ?

Elle osait à peine prononcer son prénom. Un monstre, voilà ce qu'elle était.

-- Ca…

Il s'arrêta devant le regard perdu de la jeune fille. Après tout, elle pouvait bien savoir, non ?

-- Il a eu une aventure avec Mme Kaulitz. Il la battait et c'est Tom qui a témoigné contre lui quand il a été conduit en justice. Je ne pensais pas le revoir de ci tôt mais il semblerai qu'il ai réussit à obtenir une remise de peine.

On frappa à la porte, lui évitant ainsi d'entrer dans les détails.

-- Monsieur, deux jeunes gens demandent à voire l'inculpée.

-- Plus tard. Elle a besoin de se reposer pour l'instant.

**OoOoO**

Ina ne savait plus quoi faire pour calmer son angoisse. Elle venait d'avoir, avec les quatre musiciens, un résumé de l'interrogatoire et attendait de pouvoir rejoindre son amie.

Elle faisait les cent pas en soupirant quand Tom la força à s'assoire. Il glissa une main dans la sienne et lui fit un timide sourire. Elle laissa enfin les larmes prendre le dessus.

Georg, qui n'avait pas assisté à l'incident, était tombé des nues et n'en menait pas plus large que les autres.

Des pas se firent entendre et Sandy s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte, apparemment prête à rebrousser chemin. Ina amorça un geste dans sa direction mais Bill fut plus rapide :

-- Viens.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, se tordant les mains et puis, comme il la fixait, s'avança doucement.

-- Je…je sui désolé…

-- Je pense que personne ne t'en veut, la rassura le brun.

-- C'est pas comme si t'avais tirer, sourit son frère.

Elle les regarda, les yeux emplis de surprise. Surprise qui augmenta encore lorsque les jumeaux s'écartèrent pour lui faire une place entre eux.

-- C'est même plutôt à nous ne nous excuses, repris le dreadé. T'as sûrement pas demande à ce que l'autre pourri règle ses compte avec nous en passant par toit.

L'atmosphère se détendit un peu et elle sourie légèrement. Ces gars las n'était peut –être pas parfait mais on s'en approchait quand même pas mal, de la perfection, non ?

**OoOoO**

_Voilà, alors, ça vous a plut ??? Perso je suis pas très satisfaite de l'écriture mais bon, là je suis pas super opérationnelle pour écrir…Reviews ??_


End file.
